Kiredori
Kiredori (キレドリ, Kiredori) is the youngest of the Third Exorcists, half-human, half-Akuma hybrids created through the Third Exorcist Program. Appearance Kiredori is a small, petite young Third Exorcist of unknown age. She wears most of her hair in two thick, short braids that frame her face, the ends of which are held together by two long, metal hair clips separated into three bulbs. The rest of her hair is work in a short bob. Personality Kiredori is very quiet and reserved, not speaking unless necessary and rarely speaking to anyone who isn't one of her fellow Third Exorcists. She appears to care for her fellow third exorcists. Though she has a sadistic side, enjoying killing people.Fanbook Gray log History Kirodori was an orphan living on the streets, during her wanders she met Tewaku, Madarao, Howard Link, Tokusa and Koushi and soon was part of a small group which begged near the churchesD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 202 page 26 that time the whole group got picked up by the Central of the Black Order.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 202 page 27 After they went through CROW training, Kiredori and her companions were injected with the mutated Alma cells, which altered their genetics and turned them into half-Akuma humanoids. Plot Third Exorcist arc Kiredori is first seen walking with fellow Third Exorcists Tokusa and Goushi past the training facilities, while Madarao and Tewaku attended a meeting with Black Order Branch Heads Renny Epstain, Komui Lee and Bak Chang discussing the Third Exorcists joining the standing Exorcist forces at the European Branch.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 185, Page 65 When Allen Walker is thrown into Goushi accidentally by Noise Marie, which activates Goushi's Akuma arm, Kiredori checks on Goushi.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 185, Page 73 Howard Link, acting as Allen's supervisor at the time, steps between Allen and Goushi and demands an explanation, at which point Kiredori orders Goushi to deactivate his arm, leaving Tokusa to apologize to Allen.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 185, Page 75 Later, when all Exorcists and Third Exorcists are dispatched worldwide to deal with a massive influx of Akuma activity, Kiredori is assigned to General Winters Socalo's unit alongside Miranda Lotto and Arystar Krory III on a mission to Russia, where they meet up with the Noah Toraido and Jasdevi.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 133 When Kiredori's Alma cells awaken, and begin to take over her body, Krory can only watch in shock as she screams out in pain.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 195, Page 54 In the end, Socalo steps in and slices her into sections with his Anti-Akuma Weapon, Madness, berating Krory for not being more violent while Miranda cries over Kiredori's death.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 200 Powers and Abilities Abilities as a CROW: As a former CROW, Kiredori is able to use CROW spell strips. Akuma Arm: Like all Third Exorcists, Kiredori's left arm has been imbued with altered Akuma cells, which allows her to invoke an Akuma-like appendage that enables her to cannibalize Akuma. Major Battles * Kiredori and Socalo's team VS Tryde and Jasdevi * Kiredori Vs Winters Socalo Trivia * Kiredori's hobbies are arm wreastling with Goushi and making poison. She likes poisoning people and salty food and dislikes the people who made Tewaku cry and her weak self. * Kiredori has the exact same height as Road Kamelot. References Navigation de:Kiredori Category:Third Exorcist Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Exorcist Characters Category:German Characters